jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix
Captain Phoenix was a character in The Lost Frontier. He was the leader of the Sky Pirates and captain of the Phantom Blade, and the main adversary of the Aeropans. First introduced as an antagonistic figure, he eventually became a close ally. History Aeropan command and desertion Phoenix spent the first part of his military career on the side of the Aeropans as the commander of the Aeropan Air Forces. As Aeropa had been fighting and losing a "terrible war", Phoenix was put in charge of a "secret weapons program" to create "a new class of warrior", which he later discovered was a Dark Warrior Program similar to that of Haven City's. When he realized what they were doing, he attempted to stop it, but Skyheed, Aeropa's sitting ruler, refused to discontinue it. Phoenix rebelled and kidnapped the project's chief scientist Tym, a sage of dark eco. Amid the struggle, Tym took a hard hit to the head, inflicting long-term amnesia. Phoenix then marooned and abandoned him on Brink Island to hide his work from the Aeropans. The former commander then became exactly as he was declared, an outlaw, and vowed to destroy the Aeropans. He became the captain of the Phantom Blade and the leader of an outlaw crew of pirates from Far Drop, who gained a reputation for hunting the frontier for hapless travelers and robbing them of their eco, particularly amid the eco shortage. During this time he also established close connections with those in Far Drop, in particular Klout, who became his first mate. Introduction and truce Phoenix is first introduced as an antagonistic figure, seizing Jak, Daxter, and Keira's Hellcat as part of a typical eco raid. After a brief exchange of words (in which Phoenix made clear his interest in Keira), Phoenix and Jak engaged in a hand-to-hand brawl. Jak attempted to activate his dark powers, causing Phoenix to mistake him as an Aeropan, but was cut short due to the eco storms. Just before Phoenix could shoot Jak with his pistol, he was fired upon by Daxter on the airship's rear turret, though he managed to escape back to the Phantom Blade. Soon after Jak and Keira's alliance with the Aeropans and their acquisition of the eco seeker, an artifact said to point to any major eco source, Phoenix flew in with his Sky Raider and stole the artifact. Keira attempted to take it back, but ended up getting kidnapped by the pirate, prompting Jak to chase after him. The pursuit lasted for a considerable length of time before Phoenix led Jak into a trap, allowing his escape with Keira back to the Phantom Blade. Once back, Phoenix somehow earned Keira's trust, setting her up in the Phantom Blade with her own workshop where she was able to research eco and study the new seeker artifact. Not soon after did Jak return and attack the Phantom Blade until he was allowed to board. Keira eventually forced a truce between Phoenix and Jak after a brawl resulted in them losing the seeker. They afterward raced each other to see who could retrieve the eco seeker first, which had fallen inside the Brink volcano. Jak ultimately bested him, Phoenix admitted he must have taken a wrong turn. Alliance Eventually Phoenix and Jak established somewhat of a working relationship, Phoenix soon making Jak an honorary pirate and official helmsman of the Phantom Blade, also giving him access to his own Sky Raider as well as use of the galleon's hangar. Jak would later bring Tym aboard the Phantom Blade after the latter stowed away in the former's ship. Upon reunion, Phoenix questioned Tym to confirm his amnesia. Although still amnesic, Tym was able to help the crew activate the eco seeker, thus becoming a valuable part of Phoenix' crew. The eco seeker eventually pointed the crew to the old Aeropan barracks, where Tym recovered his memory. Phoenix thus revealed his past to Jak and Keira, and the group decided to strike an alliance against the Aeropans. When the eco seeker finally had everything it needed to operate correctly, it pointed them to the eco core. At this point Klout was contacted by the Aeropans and was persuaded to betray Phoenix, leading them to the eco core, though Klout ultimately died from a blast from the eco core. On the attack and final moments With the Aeropans now in possession of the eco core, Skyheed attacked Far Drop, much to the shock, dismay, and anger of Phoenix. Phoenix stated he lost several friends from the attack and that it was time for pay back. Just then, a mysterious person began transmitting a message to the Phantom Blade, telling them to use the barracks warp gate to attack Aeropa. Phoenix assisted Jak in the siege from afar until Aeropa's long-range sensor array was taken out by Keira, at which point he managed to bomb a small building in the town leading to the palace. Skyheed ultimately escaped from Jak (though not before being considerably damaged). Skyheed's death was left up to Phoenix, who decided to sacrifice himself and the Phantom Blade by ramming into the Behemoth, killing the two men and presumably each other's crew. Despite a hostile start, Jak remembered Phoenix as a good man, while Keira wept at his death. Characteristics Appearance Phoenix is a very tall, built man with dark blue hair, a white shirt, a purple vest, brown pants, and blue boots. He also dons wrist cuffs, a pair of aviation goggles, and a utility belt across his chest, also possessing several pieces of jewelry in his ears and on his fingers. Personality Phoenix came off as a very confident, fearless leader, who while sometimes impetuous and mischievous, was also well-mannered and level-headed. He had a clear attraction to Keira, and showed frustration when she favored Jak over him. He eventually came to terms with this however, though not before wishing Jak to take care of Keira for him before his death. Phoenix was notably misguided in his disdain for Jak, believing him to represent the results of his own failure in stopping the Dark Warrior Program, but was eventually convinced by Tym that he cannot kill his way to forgiveness. Aside from this, Phoenix displayed very old school mannerisms, using terms like "chap" and "gentleman" and speaking with an old English accent. He also seemed to appreciate the concepts of chivalry, deferring to Keira and calling her "my dear", whilst not hesitating to prove himself in competition against his rival Jak. Gallery Phoenix's Sky Raider render.png|Phoenix's Sky Raider. Category:Characters in The Lost Frontier Category:Sky Pirates